Problem: If $\mathbf{a},$ $\mathbf{b},$ and $\mathbf{c}$ are vectors such that $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = -3,$ $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{c} = 4,$ and $\mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c} = 6,$ then find
\[\mathbf{b} \cdot (7 \mathbf{c} - 2 \mathbf{a}).\]
Answer: Expanding the dot product, we get
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{b} \cdot (7 \mathbf{c} - 2 \mathbf{a}) &= 7 \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{c} - 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} \\
&= 7 \cdot 6 - 2 \cdot (-3) = \boxed{48}.
\end{align*}